1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to card games and more specifically it relates to a seven and a half card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous card games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use a standard deck of playing cards containing indicia representing certain values and requiring the players to obtain combinations of such cards in order to triumph and win over their opponents. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.